


2021.2.1-朝耀-不可标记-01

by YunruoMutian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunruoMutian/pseuds/YunruoMutian
Summary: 2017年11月的脑洞，2019年临近高考（5.6）时熬夜写了大纲，然后又过了两年（2021）终于开始动笔写正文。虽然不是想的时间最久的脑洞，但是因为时间间隔很有趣所以还是打算试试。但愿能写完吧。—2021.2.1===============================================Alpha朝xBeta耀，ooc警告，注意避雷。没有存稿，写多了第二天会伤，随缘更新。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	2021.2.1-朝耀-不可标记-01

如果弗朗在一开始就告诉亚瑟，所谓精心准备的礼物就是带刚成年的他去夜总会“释放自我”，亚瑟绝对，百分之百会拒绝对方在聚餐后带着遮掩不住笑意的邀约。  
震耳欲聋的音乐刺激着耳膜，斑驳的灯光反而模糊了舞池中各类人交错的身影。周围弥漫着Alpha与Omega交织混杂的信息素，那是能让每一个感受到的人都沉溺其中的怪物。但亚瑟却只觉得恶心，他的轻微洁癖几乎让他排斥任何除了自己以外的任何信息素。  
大概是之前被灌下去的酒精终于开始发挥作用，将他的思考停滞在弗朗西斯走之前丢下的一句“自己好好玩”上。他想追上去质问弗朗西斯，什么叫好好玩？与一群不认识的陌生人在狭窄昏暗的角落擦肩接踵就叫做“好好玩”？但对于未知的恐惧与本能的排斥将他牢牢禁锢在远离人群的长椅上，他只能咬牙切齿地看着弗朗西斯逐渐消失在人群中的背影。  
一股略带苦涩的茶香突兀地钻进亚瑟的鼻腔，亚瑟皱了皱眉。那是只有Beta会使用的仿制信息素，也被戏称为“劣质香水”。他循着气味望去，是一个亚洲面孔的男人。Beta。他确定了对方的身份。很快，他被对方不停开合的嘴吸引过去。他在说什么？音乐与细碎的说话声布一样掩盖了对方的声音。亚瑟的注意力终于有了目标，全然聚集在对方身上。他看见那个男人叹了口气，缓步朝他走来。  
“第一次来？”由于距离的缩短，男人刻意压低的喑哑嗓音像是穿透了看不见的污浊介质，海水一样涌入亚瑟的耳朵，让他被酒精麻痹的大脑有了一丝清醒。他迟缓的点了点头，不明所以看着对方。“你朋友没告诉你，在IC，要这样才能找到伴吗？”亚瑟的领扣被对方修长的手指轻松解开，领带也随意地挂在脖子上。而更让亚瑟慌张失措的是对方说话时不经意间呼出的热气，从未有过的温度在耳尖处灼烧蔓延，血液在与对方接触的每一片肌肤下沸腾。  
当亚瑟意识到自己的信息素已经完全将两个人包裹在其中的时候，他整个人都陷了在沙发里。男人跨坐在他身上，熟稔地在他唇边呢喃，“没关系。”他半合着眼，睫毛扑闪着将琥珀一样的瞳孔隐匿，只有偶然掠过的光，才能窥见最深处的一丝薄凉，“我是Beta，而且……”他不知道从哪里摸出一个方形的铝箔袋，“红茶味的。考虑下？”  
他应该是闻不到自己的信息素的。亚瑟想。带着奶香的红茶味信息素却浓烈到每一个靠近的人都会打心底恐惧，那是被无害气味伪装的最为可怖的，独属于Alpha的武器。无用的思考让他更加头疼，他只能将一切归结在他以往嗤之以鼻的巧合之上。“你的名……”亚瑟还没说完的话在瞬间被对方用蜻蜓点水样的吻堵在喉间，“保持点神秘感，不好吗？”亚瑟看着对方乌黑及肩的发，心想，东方人还真是和书上说的一样神秘。  
王耀捧着对方的脸，将这个吻加深。他试探地伸出舌，在Alpha的嘴唇上划过，不出所料，年轻的Alpha在片刻的错愕之后，顺从的张开了紧咬的牙齿。Alpha的呼吸变得急促，紧盯着他的视线也逐渐炽热，火舌一样舐过王耀的眼睑。他实在忍受不了，有些恼怒地伸手捂住对方的眼睛，“你应该是用口齿去感受这个吻，而不是像个小孩子一样好奇它进行的每一个步骤！”像是想到什么，他勾了勾嘴角，“这该不会是你的初吻吧？”他戏谑的说着，却没想到对方会有这么强烈的反应。  
“怎么可能！”Alpha从来都是自负到极点的生物，他们不允许任何人质疑自己。这个人也一样。王耀睥睨着这个稚气未脱，满脸写着涉世未深的Alpha，微不可闻得叹了口气。“还要继续吗？”他松开遮住对方眼睛的手，从底下露出非常漂亮，猫一样的墨绿色眼睛。“嗯。”分不清是灯光，还是因为害羞，Alpha的脸颊落了些浅淡的红，让他看起来更加的年少。  
第二次深吻，Alpha比第一次更加主动。像是为了证明自己刚才所说的话一样，他开始学着回应对方。可到底是第一次经验不足，一旦王耀稍微给予点刺激，他就会惊慌失措的狠咬下去，把好好一个吻弄得像打架啃咬一样满嘴铁锈味。Alpha还沉浸在如何将这个吻继续下去的问题里，王耀可没忘了他们现在还在大厅里随时都会有人靠近的偏僻角落，他只得认命一般，半搂半抱将Alpha带到最近的包厢里面。  
门关上的刹那，亚瑟清晰听见自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音，所有的伪装顷刻崩溃。他将对方压制在桌边，像是溺水的人，在对方嘴里肆意掠夺，湿滑的舌暧昧交缠。房间里似乎只剩下让人听得脸红心跳的啧啧水声，亚瑟睁开眼，看着对方因为略微窒息而涨红的脸，说不出什么滋味，又像是终于得到满足的无底深渊，心脏处微微胀痛。  
有时候不得不承认，Aplha的确在很多方面都先天性优越于其他人。哪怕是最简单拙劣的模仿行为，一旦被他找到要领，主导权就会瞬间落入对方手中。陌生的触觉让亚瑟绷紧了神经，他皱着眉，带着疑惑看向对方在自己腿间不安分撩拨的手。“看不出来，还挺大的。”简单的词句在他耳中烟花炸裂一样，太直接了。刚成年的柯克兰小少爷显然没有什么与人坦诚相待的经验，才会因为对方单纯的几句调侃而臊得满脸通红。  
男人抬手，将有些碍事的碎发夹在耳边。亚瑟却被他耳朵上细小的一点给吸引了过去，他一定不知道自己耳朵上还有颗痣。“唔。”白净的物件被对方熟练地含进嘴里，亚瑟别过头，不敢直视这样刺激的画面。视觉的逃避却使得他对于触感更加的敏锐，粗糙的舌苔在茎身上细细摩挲，牙齿偶尔掠过带来的压迫感，被放几倍传递到大脑皮层。愉悦与烦躁的情感在他心中盘踞，他为什么会这么熟练？是不是给很多人都做过这种事？  
随着越发明显的快感，在对方有意的技巧下，亚瑟难忍地在对方嘴里发泄了出来。他有些慌乱的看向对方，却看见对方在不适的咳呛之后，随意将嘴里的白浊吐在抽纸上。亚瑟的目光落在了对方微红的嘴角，神色晦暗，不知道在想些什么。“下次别这样了。”男人将手指搭在衬衫的领口上，刻意放缓了解开的动作，“我不喜欢。”  
那绝对是王耀最不想回忆的记忆。如果硬要他找些词句去形容那次糟糕的性事，他大概会说出“野兽的交媾也不过如此。”之类的话语。但显然当时的王耀并没有什么危机意识，他对于自己的一切太过自信，以至于完全没注意到面前Alpha眼底酝酿着的可怖情绪。  
失控的Alpha彻底搅乱了这本该由他主导掌控的游戏。年轻Alpha介于青涩与成熟之间的身形轻易将他桎梏在床铺角落，手腕被攥得生疼，他举起没有被限制的右手，轻拍对方的脸颊，“放开，我可比你更懂如何得到快乐。”很快，他倨傲的神色就彻底破碎。Alpha粗暴地将性器塞进他还未经过扩张的洞口，却因为过于粗大的顶端而卡在入口处。撕裂的痛苦刺激到王耀用母语骂了一声，狗崽子。他用中文骂骂咧咧。泪腺泌出的液体模糊了视线，他只能依稀看见对方白皙的肌肤因为兴奋而泛红。王耀抬腿想要踹开对方，却被对方轻松握住脚踝。他这时候开始憎恨该死的性别差异了，那天杀的Alpha根本不知轻重，肉眼可见的在他脚上留下了斑驳的淤痕。  
“放松点。”Alpha难耐的低声命令，又撒娇一样在王耀耳边嗫嚅，“我进不去。”因为疼痛与恼怒而微微紧缩的穴口更加刺激着Alpha的神经，那是从未体验过的欢愉。恶魔在他心底细细低语，教唆他去更深入的品尝眼前这个人，只有彻底将他吞吃下肚，才能缓解那罪恶的欲望。  
血液成了唯一的润滑。Alpha的抽插毫无技巧，甚至可以说是野兽一样，只知道本能地在可怜的Beta体内横冲直撞。王耀以为自己会晕过去，毕竟他头一次体会到Alpha可怕的体力与处男的不知节制，可他的身体素质却只会在他闭上眼之后使他更加清楚地感受到对方捅入的力度。快速抽插带出的白沫与艳红的血交染，在两人的交接处留下暧昧的罪证。  
“你他妈……根唔，根本不会……哈……做爱……”王耀的嘲讽被Alpha的动作弄得支离破碎，却没想到对方竟然会认真思考他这句话，然后给出“我可以学。”这样的结论。王耀气得牙痒，狠狠咬在Alpha的肩膀上。  
痛苦逐渐发酵成隐秘的快感，说不上是因为姿势的变更还是Alpha终于找到技巧，那硕大巨物的顶端掠过幽径深处凸起的一点，引得王耀一阵战栗。他紧咬下唇，伸手往下开始套弄自己的性器，似乎这样就能掩饰自己因对方而产生的可耻欲望。而这只不过是让他耽溺其中失去理智的微小阻碍，在肆虐汹涌的兴奋欢愉面前，扁舟一般消逝。  
欲望牵引出他追求快乐的天性，在短暂的纠结之后，他伸手勾住Alpha的脖子，迫使对方与自己接吻，将甜腻的呻吟碾碎在两人交缠的唇齿之间。  
野兽才会被同类吸引，他们四处散发渴求对方的气味，而后被所谓的信息素限制行动，禁锢思想。这是王耀第一次上性别认知课程时，对Alpha与Omega下的定义。那是牢笼。初春的寒顺着未关严的窗缝钻入，是会剥夺人自由思考能力的监狱。他紧了紧衣领，将自己匿在角落的阴影中，远望着教室里脸上写满期待的同学。  
疲倦将他的思绪搅乱，耳边只剩下黏腻的碰撞声以及Alpha忍耐的低吼。空气浑浊着下沉，一呼一吸间都是闷人的燥热。随着Alpha最后一次深刻的挺入，这场低劣的追欢终于得以宣判结束。Alpha餍足的呼吸喷洒在王耀脖间，垂在王耀腰间的手镣铐一样让他不能移动半分。疯子。王耀昏迷前骂了一句，也不知道是在骂对方，还是连着自己也一并骂了进去。  
===============================================  
各位新年快乐，没啥技能的我就给大家现场表演个新手开车吧。  
[轰轰——呼][滴滴滴——！][轰轰——呼][——呼][滴滴滴叭叭——！][轰隆——唰！]  
——2021.2.15

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，祝食用愉快。  
> 喜欢的话可以在lof上关注：祁花咎


End file.
